Aspects of the present invention are directed to a system and a method for communicating information.
Calendar applications that stand alone or are coupled to email applications are now commonly employed in personal computing and enterprise computing systems. These applications allow users to establish, modify and update their schedules days, weeks, months and even years in advance. The applications also provide alerts that warn users of upcoming events and fields in which they can save descriptive information relating to the events. Where the applications are employed in personal computing systems, the information they convey is generally limited to personal information of a small number of users. Conversely, in an enterprise computing system, the applications can be used to allow any number of users to access user information. In either case, the applications can be compatible with other calendar applications so that users of disparate systems can mutually schedule events. Where the applications are coupled to email applications, their functionality is generally increased as the information can be accessible and modifiable through email.
A problem exists, however, in that updates to calendar applications may not be immediately transmitted to users and that users, therefore, may not be aware of such updates when such awareness would be helpful to them. For example, if a user is commuting to his office in preparation for a meeting, but the meeting is postponed while he is en route, the user will only know about the postponement if he actively accesses his calendar application and requests updated information. If he is driving, such accessing may be difficult to accomplish, dangerous or, in some cases, illegal.